


Whatever They Need

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Prompt Me a Prompt [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: The Heart of Camelot, Friendship, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), POV Minor Character, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranulf was known among the knights for being the one that was always prepared for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever They Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Heart of Camelot Forum Weekly Drabble Challenge.
> 
> Eighth Challenge: The Finer Details  
> Choose one of the Knights of Camelot and give him a unique personality quirk of your choosing.

Ranulf was known among the knights for being the one that was always prepared for anything. While every knight packed lightly, he would have full bags with every possible thing they might need, and a few spares of the basics, just in case someone forgot something.  
  
(That included three water bottles, a hatchet, extra blankets and knives, and some stuff to treat wounds that no one ever dared to ask what it was)

  
The other knights would often joke that he was their personal mother hen, seeing that everyone had any and every thing they could possibly need. They’d tease him, but Ranulf knew they were often grateful for his multiple gadgets that made sure that things went as smoothly as possible whenever they had to leave Camelot.  
  
It also led him to knowing the other knights quite well – Gwaine would always need an extra water bottle, the man drank too quickly, Leon felt too cold at night and welcomed extra blankets, Percival was the most prone to random injuries, as he didn’t seem to notice how taller and larger he was comparing to the others, Elyan never forgot to pack anything, the list went on and on, for he watched all of them closely, noticing what they needed and considering it when he packed.   
  
He knew the others grew careless when he around, for they knew that he would always be there to solve their problems, but Ranulf didn’t care – they were his friends he was glad to help and to serve them, and he knew they’d to the same for him.  
  
In the round table, they were all equals – they were all brothers, they were all together for whatever happened, and Ranulf was glad to play his part, for the love of Camelot.


End file.
